Inner Demon
by HouseCity101
Summary: Dedicated to mother-zombie! Pizza Steve has something that controls his mind into doing wretched deeds of murder and stealing. What he has is an inner demon. Now, Pizza Steve must control his inner demon and fight back to make sure that his friends won't know or they will be in danger. But will he do it? Rated T for gore, violence, language, character death, and suicidal scenes!
1. A Murderous Deal

**This got into my head. So, I'm going to write an Uncle Grandpa fic, with very dark elements of angst and tragedy. It is called "Inner Demon".**

**Remember in that UG short of episode 25 when Pizza Steve said that he uses his personal bath time to cry and looks kind of sad? Well, I'm going to be tackling that! This story is about Pizza Steve, who has a inner demon and tries to fight it and not tell Uncle Grandpa and the others or else, they'll be in danger! But Steve's inner demon can control his body and has a mind of his own…**

**So, this is just the prologue until the next chapter comes! I hope to make the prologue a little longer! Also, this is dedicated to mother-zombie, who loves Pizza Steve so much, that I'd decided to do it instead :D!**

**Disclaimer: I just don't own this show!**

**WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN SOME SCARY SCENES WITH MURDEROUS AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Enjoy while it lasts :D!**

* * *

**Prologue: A Murderous Deal**

I don't know what to do…I just don't…

I have something…something that I didn't even had before in my life!

I tried to fight it…but it just won't leave…I had decided not to tell anyone about this…If I do…then they'll get involved too much…and they might be in danger…by that _thing_…

That thing…that thing who controls my head…that thing who wants me to do bad things…_murderous_ things…

This thing wants me to kill someone like my friends…or people who are innocent…people who I don't know before… These people looked so innocent…that…that the thing wants me to kill so much that…that I didn't even want to do…and it didn't even care if I don't…

The thing tells me about some person…who was bad and wicked…so when I killed that person…the thing lied about the person all along…the person turned out to be _innocent_! He wasn't a killer or anything…the thing just wants me to do his murderous deeds…

So…that's why I didn't want to tell Uncle Grandpa or the others about this…if they do…then the thing might let me kill them…

It's my choice…and the thing can't let me do that I don't even want to…

So it's up to me to fight this…but the real question is…

…Do I really have…an inner demon…?

* * *

I was sitting on the bathroom floor, filled with water and soap suds. The lights were off so I put a put a few candles in here to light up the room a little. I was staring at my reflection in the water, thinking about what I'm supposed to do next. Uncle Grandpa might be coming in to take a bath with his favorite rubber duck, "E-Mail". But I didn't care. I just wanted to relax for a bit.

_Pizza Steve…_

I quickly stood up and was in fear as a creepy voice that sounds like me was heard from my head. Calling me.

_Pizza Steeeve…_

"What is it?" I answered.

_I have a deed for you…_

I felt a quick heartbeat inside me as I had a bad feeling, so I stand up to the voice.

"What kind of deed!?" I demanded.

_Oh…It's a special kind of deed…_

"What is it?"

_A deed…like something to ruin Uncle Grandpa really loves…_

"Like what?"

…_his beloved grandchildren…_

My eyes widened in fear. "No! No, I can't! I can't do it!"

_Why not?_

"Because, I don't want Uncle Grandpa to know that one of his grandkids died! If he does, he'll be heartbroken!"

_You will do it…_

I tried to fight it as it was too strong. "No…"

…_you will…_

"No!"

…_you will…_

"No!"

…_you will…_

"NO!"

…_You will kill them…_

"I SAID NOOOO!"

"Pizza Steve? Are you in there? I need to take a bath with E-Mail!"

I heard Uncle Grandpa's voice as I went back to reality. "Um-sure, Uncle G! Just be right there!"

I drained the water, put on my robe and went out of the bathtub.

'Thanks, Pizza Steve!"

"You're welcome, uncle G!" I said in my true persona as I walked off.

When no one was here right now, I went back to my bedroom, took of my robe, grabbed my journal and pen, and jumped on my pizza bed.

Yes, I have a special journal where no one can find it. The location is all in my head! If Mr. Gus reads my journal and laughs in my face, I swear to him that I will kick his ducking bass to oblivion!

Anyway, I wrote my next entry about my inner demon wanting me to kill one of UG's grandkids. But which one is it that my inner demon wants me to kill? Well, I don't know much about those kids a lot, but I do know a few! But unfortunately, I forgot their names, except for that kid named Andy.

This kid named Andy. I not sure if it's him, but I hope not. I don't want that mind-ducker to let me kill him or him force me to do it.

"Andy…" I spoke out.

_It's Andy!_

My heart skipped a beat as I heard the same voice. And I was right all along…it was "Andy"!

"Why him!?"

_Because, he's so special to Uncle Grandpa…He's kind, sweet and always sensitive! I want you to kill him!_

"Damn you! Why don't you kill him yourself!?" I put my hands in my mouth. I didn't want him to kill that kid! He didn't mean any harm.

_Really? Well okay then! I will kill Andy myself…and hey, if I keep killing these kids…I'll let Uncle Grandpa commit suicide!_

I was in total shock on what he just said. I pictured those grandkids being sliced, tortured, and being poisoned to death and Uncle Grandpa deciding to stop this by hanging himself to die. I didn't want this to happen! I don't want this to ruin the future!

"WAIT! I'll…I'll…" I sighed in defeat. "I'll kill the kill…only I you don't convince Uncle Grandpa to kill himself!"

_Very well, then…I guess we have a deal then…but if you don't kill Andy…then I'll command Uncle Grandpa to commit suicide…You will begin tomorrow night…Good luck…_

As the voice faded away, I was disappointed at myself for doing this. To kill an innocent kid. This isn't my inner demon's plan. It must be Satan himself. But I have to do it…in order to save my friends…who don't know what is going on with me…

* * *

**So that is the prologue! The next chapter will be uploaded during my Spring Break! See ya then :D!**


	2. Andy

**Alright, so I'm going to do chapter two with Inner Demon! I'll try to make this story more emotional and horrifying. Like other shows that your familiar with that has those kinds of things. Each chapter begins with an emotional quote from famous people and these quotes are based on the plot of the chapter for now on :)!**

**Anyways, this chapter will feature Pizza Steve's inner demon…who is actually a woman. An **_**insane**_** woman. And then, Pizza Steve is forced to kill Andy. But, will Pizza Steve try to not kill this innocent child, or will he let Uncle Grandpa kill himself? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Except for OCs!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES VIOLENCE, GORE, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, AND SLIGHT LANGUAGE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Enjoy while it lasts :D!**

* * *

"_**There's no tragedy in life like the death of a child. Things never get back to the way they were."  
-Dwight D. Eisenhower**_

**Chapter One: Andy**

"Come on, Pizza Steve! Are ya gonna do it or not!?"

Why...? Why am I doing this?

"I…I…I can't!"

"WHAT!?"

Why does s_he_ want me to kill a child?

"If you don't do it, Uncle Grandpa will die!"

A child that I know before? A child that is harmless?

"F-F-F-FINE! I'LL DO IT!"

It's not right! But I have to do it or else…

Pizza Steve then pushed the body off…

…one of my friends will be in control to kill himself…

* * *

_**Earlier today…**_

I don't know what to do! I can't do this! Killing a kid!? I can't! But if I don't, my inner demon will kill Uncle Grandpa! But I have to do it…or else…

Enough was enough. It was time for me to see my inner demon and find out why _he_ forced me do these things! I was able to find some information about inner demons on the computer and the library. It says in order to release your inner demon, you must find an item that represents him or her and then, your inner demon will appear.

I couldn't find anything, except for a poker card. It looked like a single black three-leaf clover with two aces on the top and bottom. I suspect that this is the item. That night, I was in the bathroom with some candles formed as a circle on the floor. The poker card was surrounded by the candles.

I hold on to the book with the spell to awaken my inner demon. What will he look like? Will he look just like me in black and white? Or will he look like a monster with evil eyes!?

I don't know, but tonight, this is it.

I looked at the spell and began reading. "Inner demon... awaken now...I call upon you...to awaken you from your slumber! Come out now...and so you won't be encumbered!"

And with that, a red glow appeared and blasted all over the room. When it stopped, I turned around and finally saw my inner demon. And my inner demon…was a _female_.

A female figure was floating under the candles. She looked like a woman with long wavy dirty blonde hair and wore what it looks like a navy blue dress with a white apron that is tied up in a bow and had a big red clover on the front. She also wore dark blue tights and sharp black high heels. She have two circle chains on her wrists that have one mini steel black clover each. She had stains of blood all over her outfit and her face. She was floating for a minute and finally, she slowly fell to the floor where the candle flames where faded to smoke.

I slowly walked up to her where her eyes were closed.

"Hello?" I spoke. "Lady? Are you alright…?"

"LADY!? WHO THE DUCK ARE YOU CALLING 'LADY' YOU DUCKING RASTARD!?"

The lady gave me the horrifying psychotic face I've ever seen. She had blue eyes and red lips. I can see that her face is covered with stains of blood. I screamed out loud and cowered into a corner. The lady then pounced on me as I screamed.

"W-W-Who are you!?" I screamed out loud.

The lady then floated up. "Me? Well then. You want to wonder…Who in the world is Alice The Wonder?"

I let out a confused look. _Is that her real name?_ "Who are you anyways?"

The lady let out a crazy laugh and then looked at me in the eyes. "My name…is Alice The Wonder! And I am…_your_ inner demon!"

I couldn't believe it! My inner demon is her!? This…this isn't possible! I thought she was a _he_. Maybe it was just my thoughts…

"So you're my inner demon? This…can't be true!" I screamed.

"Yes I am! I know everything about you, Pizza Steve! I was the one who created your own ego in reality, and when the time came, I had appeared! Don't you remember!?" Alice smiled creepily at me.

My eyes widened as I began to remember horrible memories of when my inner demon came into me. I wanted to know if she really is her.

"Just to make sure. Do you want me to kill Andy?"

"Of course! I want you to kill that little child so UG can be free!"

So it is her…

"Buy why!? Why are you making me doing this!? Why are you making me kill the innocence or stealing something I shouldn't do!?"

"Ugh! Listen, I'm your inner demon and that's what we always do! We control people's minds and control them to do what we want to do! Killing people, stealing precious stuff, tricking them with our ways! That's how we do it! And if they don't want to do it, we control their bodies to finish the job ourselves! And that's why you have to kill Andy!"

I was listening to that woman's meaning. That heartless, cruel witch! I began to snap and yelled at her.

"Just shut the bell up! I don't care what the duck you say about what you do! I will not kill an innocent child and that's final!"

Seconds later, I was being crashed into a wall and into the hallways as Alice was about to attack me, but I dodged her. I was then pulled into her creepy smiling face.

"YOU SHUT THE DUCK UP! I don't care about innocence! Innocence is just stupid! You are forced to kill that damn brat or else… it's the end of Uncle Grandpa for you!"

I stared down at the floor in defeat. "Fine…I'll kill Andy…"

Alice then floated up in happiness. "Great! Until then, tomorrow night, will kill that little son of a witch and I won't control UG to commit suicide! See ya later!"

Alice then went back inside me as all of the mess disappeared. That was good, because if it didn't, the others will know what happened. As for me, I don't know if I want to do this ducking murder. If I do then I don't want Uncle G to be depressed of a losing of a child. An innocent child. But for now, I need to get some sleep. It's after eleven…

I put on my pajamas and went to bed, thinking about what happened. And then…I went to bed…

_Please! What are you doing to me?_

_I…I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry!_

_Sir wait!_

_SLIP!_

_AAAAAAAAAH!_

…

_Breaking news…a young child was found dead at a nearest mountain. No one knows what had happened, but we did discovered that the murder was-PIZZA STEVE!_

I then woke up with a shock. I could possibly be the event that's going to happen tomorrow. I started to cry a little and went back to bed, sobbing.

"Andy…!"

* * *

I then woke up as it was morning and the clock said 7:00 A.M. I got up and looked at the calendar. It was Thursday. The day that Andy dies…

I had a crazy day today and when I mean crazy, I mean helping Uncle Grandpa. The others and I helped Uncle Grandpa on helping Andy with something I can't explain. Andy really liked me and I was okay with that. When we got back, Andy told me that one day we'll see each other one day. But, it was his _final_ moments with Uncle Grandpa…before I kill him. I was exhausted from all of that stuff and decided to take some rest. I slept on the couch because I didn't bother sleeping on my bed. While I was sleeping, I dreamed myself in a grey and foggy area and meeting up with Alice.

"You." I spoke angrily.

"Hey, Steve-O! It's seems to me that you had a good time with Andy! How _sweet_!" she said in a psychotic way.

"I know what you mean and that's not going to happen."

"Ugh! You really don't want to kill this kid, don't ya? Fine. I guess I'll kill him myself. And maybe kill your friends!"

"NO! I mean, no! I promise that I will kill the kid! And also…I'll continue helping you with your _deeds_."

"Ahahaha! Okey-dokey-wokey! But tonight, I will watch you! See ya you filthy rastard!"

Alice left as everything faded to black…

I then woke up screaming 'Alice', only to see Mr. Gus, looking at me as if I have a problem.

"Who's this Alice?"

"What do you mean 'Alice?"

"While you were sleeping, I heard you saying 'Alice' a lot of times."

"Oh that!? Well this 'Alice' chick is one of my girlfriends!" _I'm gonna regret myself for saying this!_ "I was dreaming about her! It was like me and her doing something "you know what"!"

I felt Mr. Gus in a disgusted tone. "Whatever."

I shrugged and walked away. I can't believe I said that. There is no way that is never going to happen with me and Alice. I really hated that cold-hearted witch! Also, I felt that Mr. Gus was disgusted when I said 'you know what'. But what if he had that with Tiger? Oh duck no! I am not going there! But still, he'll never get a girlfriend with his dull self!

Back to the point, it was later dinnertime and I hardly hadn't touched my food. The others were wondering if I was fine, but I lied to them that I was fine. After dinner, I was able to figure out where Andy lives. He lives somewhere in the suburban area, but which house? I'll have to solve this later. I was lying on my bed, reading this dark comic called Heath Note. I was wondering about murdering Andy. But why?

It doesn't seem to fit well. Alice wanted me to do all of these terrible things that is somehow being connected. But the question is why? I know Alice. She's hiding something that I don't know about. She must have been planning something all as a part of a plan. A dark one. I don't know what's going on, but when I find out, I will stop her…If I try.

I don't know what to do tonight. I mean me, Pizza Steve, is going to kill one of Uncle Grandpa's favorite grandchildren. It feels very terrible to do this, but the pain feels…

So…let's see what will happen…

* * *

_**Midnight…**_

So…this was it. Tonight was he night that I will kill Andy…

Alice appeared out of nowhere while floating while I was in my depressed state…

"So! Are you ready!?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"Are you even going to answer!?"

"…Yeah…let's go…" I said in a sullen voice with sorrow.

"FINALLY! You could have just said something earlier!"

"…Let's go…"

I walked out to the kitchen and pulled out a knife from the drawer as I encountered Alice.

"Pfft! A knife! Oh come on! Killing little kids with a knife is getting old!" Alice scoffed.

I continued to speak in my depressed state. "…What do you have in mind?"

"I have something even better than that! Come on!"

Alice used her powers to levitate me and herself as we went out of the RV and into Andy's house. We looked into a window as we see Andy sleeping on his bed in his bedroom.

"So this is Andy, huh!? What an _innocent_ child!" Alice chuckled in a psychotic way as I ignored that damn witch.

I sighed in sorrow. "Well…how are we going to bring him here?"

"Like so!" Alice used her powers to levitate Andy from his bed and took him outside.

"So…where are we taking him…?"

"To Danger Mountain!"

My eyes widened as I heard her said that. Danger Mountain!? No one has ever survived that mountain! If anyone falls from that mountain, they'll get killed! I cannot let Alice do this! I pulled Andy away from her grasp and carried him with my hands.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO THIS! THE DEALS OFF, ALICE! I'M NOT DOING THIS!" I shouted at her.

Suddenly, I felt Andy off my hands and receiving a bloody scratch on my right arm. I screamed in agony as I looked at Alice and realized that it was her. I looked at her right hand with blood on her nails.

"OH SHUT UP YOU LOUSY B-HOLE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ANDY OR ELSE I'LL KILL UG!"

I looked at her and looked at the floor in sorrow. "…Fine…"

Alice then became cheery again. "Wonderful! Now let's go!"

Me and Alice carried Andy to Danger Mountain close to the suburbs. We landed at the highest cliff, where the sharp rocks where at the bottom.

"Alrighty then!" Alice spoke. "So you'll be the one to push Andy off the cliff while I watch!"

I heard this and I had no time to lose. So, Alice put Andy at the edge of the cliff while I was behind him. I didn't want to do this. Me, Pizza Steve, is going to kill an actual child. If I kill Andy, then Uncle Grandpa will hear that he's dead and be heartbroken. Worse, the cops might get suspicious and know that I was the one who did this! No…no…I don't want to do this! I don't want to kill and innocent kid! I just don't! I put my hands on my face and started crying loudly.

"Oh what now!?" Alice screamed. "Don't you want to do it!?"

"N-No! I-I-I don't want to! I don't want to kill Andy!" I screamed.

"I didn't heard you!"

"I…I don't want to…do this!"

"Come on, Pizza Steve! Are ya gonna do it or not!?"

"I…I…I can't!"

"WHAT!?"

"I SAID I CAN'T! WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" I screamed back.

"If you don't do it, Uncle Grandpa will die!"

"F-F-F-FINE! I'LL DO IT!"

I was about to push Andy until he woke up and turned around to see me.

"Pizza Steve? Is that you?"

"A-A-Andy…I-I'm sorry…!" I started to move him to the edge of the cliff.

"Please! What are you doing to me!?"

"I…I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry!" I kept sobbing as we got to the edge and is about to push him.

"Pizza Steve wai-!"

SLIP!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Andy fell into the darkness in fear as I heard a bloody gushing sound. I looked down in fear to see Andy already pierced with the shard rocks. I can see blood all over the area with the other organs…

"HOORAY! Congratulations, Pizza Steve! You have killed Andy! Looks like Uncle Grandpa is going to be alive!" Alice cheered.

Then, I started crying as I put my knees and hands to the floor and cried in agony with tears falling on my face. I can't believe what I just did! I killed an innocent child with my own eyes! I feel ashamed at myself for doing this! Why? Why did I had to do this!?

"Oh well! Let's go home!" Alice spoke.

Suddenly, Alice teleported me and her back to my room in the RV.

"Well, you did it!" Alice smiled psychotically. "You killed Andy! I'm so proud of you!"

I didn't even cared about that basshole witch from the start. Alice forced me the whole time into killing innocent people and making me steal something that I don't even want to steal. That psychopath changed my life completely. And now that she did, my life is now filled with sorrow.

Alice put a hand on my shoulder. "Wasn't that fun?"

"…Duck off…I never want to see you for the rest of the night…" I spoke with anger.

"Alrighty then! Nighty night!" Alice then went back inside me.

I put on my pajamas and went to bed. I looked at the time. It was almost 12:30. I then cried about what had happened.

"Why…!?"

* * *

_**The next day…**_

Today I woke up from bed, like nothing happened from yesterday. I looked at the clock as it was 7 A.M. I got up and looked at the calendar and today was Friday. I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast as I see Uncle Grandpa watching TV. I hoped that nothing _familiar_ shows up on the news, but it was too late for me. The news was put on to see the newsman looking very sad.

_Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Today, we are discussing about a tragic disaster last night about a young boy who was tragically killed at Danger Mountain…_

This sounds _familiar_…

_The boy's name was Andy McCormick…_

Oh no…please don't let it be him…! I heard Uncle Grandpa in shock.

"What!? Andy!?" he said.

_Last night, when Andy's mother, Mandy McCormick, was checking on her son, she discovered that her son has disappeared. When she called the police to find him, the cops founded Andy's body being pierced by sharp rocks and blood all over. We are not sure what had happened or how he escaped, but we confirmed that he must have committed suicide. More information up next._

I couldn't believe this. I can't believe that this as on the news. I looked to see Uncle Grandpa sobbing. The others tried to comfort him, but they ended up crying too.

"Why!? Why would Andy do this!? He's the sweetest, kind, and innocent child I've ever met! Who could have do this!? Who!?" Uncle Grandpa cried out.

I heard the word 'innocent' once more. Andy _was_ just an innocent child. Why would Alice do this?

"Alice." I whispered.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Wow. I can't believe this! I feel so sorry for Pizza Steve, even though he didn't mean to do this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be about Pizza Steve poisoning an innocent man and some more emotional scenes. And what do you think about Alice The Wonder? Do you think that she shouldn't be Pizza Steve's inner demon or just keep her like that? It's your choice! Until then and Happy Easter :D!**


	3. Toxic

**Hello everyone, I have some great news! For now on, Inner Demon will have chapters updated every Sunday or Saturday because, why not! Alright, so this is Chapter 3 of Inner Demon and in this chapter, Pizza Steve is ordered to murder a young man by poisoning him, then will have some emotional moments if there will be, and finally, the rest of the gang trying to find out Pizza Steve's secret.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! OCs belong to me!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER FEATURES SOME MURDEROUS SCENES, LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AND A SUDICIDAL SCENE WITH THOUGHTS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Enjoy for now :D!**

* * *

"_**Resentment is like drinking poison and waiting for the other person to die." -Carrie Fisher**_

**Chapter Two: Toxic**

I can't believe this. I _just_ can't believe this. The events of Andy's murder was on the news. Some people believe that Andy _did_ committed suicide, but other people believe that he was _murdered_. The police had been searching around town for the "murderer" even around the country, but they will still find clues. As for Uncle Grandpa, he let all of us attend the funeral of Andy. He was fully sad and had been crying for hours. He finally stopped and was silent for the rest of the day. We were trying to cheer him up, but it was no good, so we had to leave him alone for a while until he's okay.

Tiger was feeling worried about UG including Belly Bag, but Mr. Gus…he wants to know why. He's decided to do his own search in finding out who killed Andy and why. I don't what him to get suspicious of me or else I might get exposed. Speaking of getting suspicious, not only MG but the whole gang is getting suspicious of me lately. They told me if I was fine and I just keep making good lies to keep them distracted.

As for Alice, I am still mad at her for doing this. I have decided to encounter her later when the time is right. And then, will see who the best murderer is…

It was 5:00 and the sun was slowly setting down. It was the perfect time to talk to Alice. That lousy _whore_ is nothing but a spiritual killer, who laughs at danger rather than screaming in fear. I know Alice is planning something, I just know it. However, I don't know if I can let her spill it out on what's going on, but I have to figure out why…

I was on the bathtub, with candles around me. The water was filled up and the room was dark. I was feeling sorrow about this, _very_ sorrow. I waited for that damn killer to come out but she didn't came in yet. I waited for a little while but until 6:00 came, she _finally_ appeared.

I looked to see Alice coming out of the bathtub and laughing maniacally. "Hello Steve-O! How's it been?"

"It's…been good…" I spoke sorrowfully.

"I've noticed that Andy's murder was on the news yesterday! It's spreading like wildfire! Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we kill Andy's mom!?"

"No…"

"Wait what?"

"…I SAID NO!" I screamed out loud.

"What!? Why not!?"

"It's because of you!"

"Who? Me?" Alice then laughed. "Oh yeah! I'd really did a good plan to kill Andy! And Danger Mountain seems like a great place to kill people…including Andy's mom—"

"SHUT THE DUCK UP! I didn't mean that! What I mean is that you made me into this and it's all your fault!"

Alice scoffed like the fool she is. "Oh please! That's what inner demons are supposed to do! They make their true selves miserable and try to make them become evil!"

My eyes widened. Is this what Alice was trying to do to me? Make me turn into a sorrowful _killer_? No, it can't be…

"So…you turned me…into this…? I was my true self once…until you came along…and it's all your ducking fault…! Because of you, I'm now an innocent killer with a sorrow persona!? Is that what you're trying to make me do!?"

Alice then laughed. "Of course! What did you expect!?"

That was it. I grabbed Alice by her collar and slammed her on the bath walls while she was smiling like crazy. "You ducking witch! I'm going to kill you!" I quickly pulled out a sharp bath product. "And you can't stop me!" I scratched the tool on her arm.

Alice screamed in agony as blood was dripping onto the tub. She quickly slapped me in the face and I fell onto the floor and Alice grabbed me with her angry, smiling face.

"Oh, you happy little dumbbass!" Alice showed me her arm turned back to normal as I was in shock. "You can't kill me! I'm Alice The Wonder! I'm an immortal being! So I can't be killed! You just don't stand a chance!"

Alice throw me into the tub and approached me. She was about to get me, until I heard a knock on the door.

"Pizza Steve! I need to take a shower!"

It was Mr. Gus.

"Oh goodie!" Alice smiled. "Maybe it's the right time to kill him!"

"No! I mean, no! Will deal with that later, right now just go away until nighttime! Okay?"

"Okey dokey!"

"Pizza Steve, I'm counting to five if you don't let me in!"

"Uh oh! Gotta go!" Alice then escaped by draining the bathwater along with her. "Follow me down the rabbit hole, Pizza Steve…and across the ocean of sorrow…!"

"4…3…"

Alice then left as I had to think fast! I picked up my bath robe and quickly got out the tub as I faced the door.

"2…1!"

Mr. Gus then opened the door to see me in the bath robe with the lights on. "What were you doing in here?"

I stared on the floor in sorrow. "It was nothing…I was just…" I looked up to him. "Bathing myself...!"

"But I heard voices about 'killing' and 'immortal'. Are you high?"

"What? No. I'm not high. You were just hearing things…"

"I don't know what's going on, but it seems to me that you're hiding something—"

"I not hiding something! I'm Pizza Steve and I never spoil my secrets!"

"Only that you lie a lot!"

That was the last straw with Mr. Gus. Those words he said are starting to piss me off. I jumped up and grabbed him by his shirt neck. I looked at him with a psychotic smile. He was starting to be scarred at me.

"Pizza Steve doesn't lie! He doesn't ducking lie! I always tell the truth to UG and the others and you started to get on my secrets. You're the only one who knows that I'm a _liar_ and you're starting to get on my nerves! So, if you ever tell Uncle G the truth, I'll ducking kill you, got it!?"

Mr. Gus nodded in fear.

"Good! Now I'm out! See you then, smartbass!"

I jumped off and walked out of the bathroom as I turned to see Mr. Gus running while screaming..._in fear_. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe she wanted me to become _this_. A sorrowful person with a sadistic mind! Well, I'm starting to like this…misery…!

* * *

It was already midnight and everyone was sleeping, except for me. I was starting to become strange lately…like Alice. I was almost becoming like her. I don't want to become that. But however, she is still my inner demon and I have to fight off the evil deeds she wants me to do…

Suddenly, Alice appeared out of nowhere, floating up in the room as I looked at her.

"Hey, Steve-O! Are you ready for another challenge!?"

I sighed. "Sure…what is it?"

"Oh it's going to be a fun one! Let's go!"

Alice then transported me and herself to an unknown backyard at a house. We then walked into a window to see a kitchen.

"What are we doing here in someone's house?"

Alice did her psychotic smile as she faced me. "This isn't someone's ordinary house, this house belongs to a family of four! What you're going to do is carry this with you!"

Alice gave me a glass bottle of blue liquid that had a warning sing on it. "What is this?"

"This is poison! And you're going to pour it on some coffee milk!"

Alice transported me inside the kitchen. "You're going to find a bottle of coffee milk and pour one drop of poison on the last drop of the milk!" She then gave me the milk. I opened the bottle to see that it was almost finished.

I still don't get this. Why would Alice want me to do this? "Why do you want me to do this?"

"To poison the father of course! If the father drinks the last of the coffee, he'll feel sick and ill and then-BAM! He will die!"

So that's what was going on. Alice wants me to poison an _innocent_ man who is a father. I don't want to do this. I don't. "Alice, I can't do this! This is a father were talking about! I cannot poison him!"

"OH COME ON YOU JACKBASS!" Alice raged. "You have to do this or else…You'll have to kill Mr. Gus!"

My eyes widened in fear. Kill Mr. Gus!? I know I don't like MG that much, but killing him would be too desperate! I have to poison that man. I don't have a choice. It's do or die.

"Fine…I'll poison the man."

"Hooray! I'm counting on you!"

I gently pour one drop single drop of the poison on the milk and shake the bottle a little. "What if the man tasted the poison?"

Alice scoffed. "Don't worry! The poison's taste is disguised within the milk, so there's no way he'll notice the poisoning!"

I stared at the floor. "Good…"

"But for now, let's go home!"

Alice and I were transported back home at my bedroom.

"Good night, rastard!" Alice then went inside me.

I…I felt guilty. Why am I doing this? I'd almost acted like Alice to Mr. Gus, and everyone wants to know what had happen to me. I don't know what to do tomorrow, but I will see what I could do…

* * *

_**The next day…**_

I woke up early once again today. I looked at the clock as it was already 7:00. And I checked the calendar. Today was Saturday. I walked out of by bedroom and into the kitchen. I see Uncle Grandpa watching TV like his old self. I seems to me that he's back to normal and I'm happy that he's back. I then heard the news from the TV.

_In other news, another tragic death happened this morning as a man named Dave Oliver was strangely killed when he was somehow poisoned from his coffee. The police think that his wife did it, but it was clear that she didn't._

"_I wanted to know who did this to my husband! I want to know who!"_

_Police had been searching for the one who did it, but are too busy finding clues of the death of Andy McCormick. They believe that the one who murdered Andy must be the one who murdered Dave Oliver. However, we are not sure who the murderer is, but we will find a way find him or her soon. More info coming up…_

I-I can't believe this! The plan actually worked. It just happened an hour ago and here it is. I heard Uncle Grandpa becoming sad again as he recognized the father of the two kids. Jessica and Alice. I looked at him running and sobbing while Mr. Gus and Tiger ran after him to calm him down.

As for me…I didn't go after them. I'd just left them alone to myself. And I started to like it. But why? Could it be that I'm creating my own wicked persona or am I just overreacting? I'm starting to feel like murdering someone…NO! What am I saying!? It's true. I'm starting to become Alice. I need to go to the Oliver's house to see what had happened. So I went outside while not bothering to tell the others that I'm leaving and quickly ran to the house to see if there was still time.

That's it! I've finally found the house…but I was too late…

The house was covered with police tapes and the police were surrounding it. As for the inside of the house, it was pure darkness. I sneaked away from the guards and went inside the building. I was in the kitchen and everything was a mess. I had assume that something bad happened that made the mess. I had finally founded the coffee on the kitchen table, already cold. But where was the rest of the family? Did they move out? What happened to them?

"The mother and the kids went out!" Alice then magically appeared next to me.

"To where?" I spoke.

"In a hotel near the city! I think that they needed a break from all of that trouble!"

"Alice…I've started to become you yesterday…Is it true that I'm creating a dark persona?"

"It could be!" Alice smiled at me. "But hey, if that happened, then we would really kill people ten times easier!"

"Um, no. I'll talk about that later. Right now, I have to get out of here and get back with the others. Hey might be worried sick about me. Then, I'll find the Olivers in the hotel."

"Alrighty then! See ya, dullface!" Alice then went back inside me.

I sighed and went out of the house. Luckily, I saw the police leaving already in their cars. I then decided to go back into the RV. When I went back inside, I noticed that it was empty. I searched around to find them until I heard a voice.

"Something's not right with Pizza Steve!"

It sounded like Uncle Grandpa. That means that he and the others must be in another room. The voices were getting closer until I finally found it in Uncle Grandpa's room. I noticed that there was a creek at the door so I looked inside to see the rest of the gang with concerned looks on their faces. I wonder what their talking about.

"Pizza Steve is becoming a little strange lately! I'm worried about him!"

"But what if Pizza Steve is hiding something from us?"

"Well he did became creepy looking when I encountered him!"

That was UG, Belly Bag, and Mr. Gus talking about me. They must have been getting close my secret. I'd better find a way to think of an idea before they get close. And I think I know what to do…

* * *

It was 1:00 and it was time to help a kid. I was able to prove to Uncle Grandpa and the others that I was fine and they believed in me. Now that was taken care of, I have decided to find the Oliver family at a hotel their staying at in the city. I was able to find the place after I took some research from the news. I went to their hotel room, 419 at the top floor, and knocked at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Someone special?" I tried to come up with something to let me in.

"Okay."

Someone opened the door as it was the wife of Dave Oliver. I suspected that she is going to be scared at me, but instead, she gave out a weak smile. "Oh I know you! You're Pizza Steve! You're with Uncle Grandpa, right?"

I gave out a smile. "Um yes."

"Come right in!"

I'd went inside the hotel room and it was fine to me. It included a living room with a bedroom on the other side. It also had a mini kitchen, I looked to see Jessica, watching that dramatic cop show Murder Scene Investigation, which is kind of strange for her age. On the other hand, Alice is nowhere to be seen. I'd decided to ask that to Mrs. Oliver.

"Um, Mrs. Oliver?"

"Oh, you can call me Laura!"

"Quite. Anyway, where is your other daughter, Alice?'

"Oh, Alice went to the store to buy some stuff for us! She'll be back soon!"

Okay I'll buy that that, but something doesn't add up. Laura looks so calm and cheerful. Shouldn't she been sad and depressed _after_ she lost her husband a few hours ago? It doesn't seem right for a person to act like this if they lost their loved ones. Why is she like this? Jessica looked depressed anyways, but she's not cheerful like her mom shouldn't be. But why? Something's not right going on here and I know it. Just then, I smelled something terrible. It almost smells like…_blood_?

"Um Laura? What is that smell?"

"Oh that's some rotten mean from the fridge! I took _care_ of it when it was smelling bad. Come and take a seat!"

I took a seat with Laura on the kitchen table. I turned to see Jessica still in her depressed state. I'm starting to have a shiver on my legs.

"So Pizza Steve, what brings you here?" Laura smiled.

"Well, I wanted to make sure if you were okay after you're husband died…a few hours ago.

Laura hold her head down in a depressed state. "Well, he was a good husband to me. He would always help me take care of the girls and help me solve both our problems. And now he's gone, I don't know what to do. Now I have to live here with Jessica and Alice until our home is fixed. But for now, I'd decided to calm myself down along with the girls. So now, I'm feeling better."

"Oh…okay. Well, I have to go now, but maybe I could see you tonight?"

"Of course you can! What time do you want to come?"

"Maybe like 9:00?"

"Okay then!"

"Alright see you later!"

"Okay!"

I then walked out of the hotel room, but I then did a quick look at Jessica, who said a few words that made me shiver.

"Good bye…_for now_."

The door then closed as I stopped for a moment. 'For now'? What does she mean by that? I sense that something bad is going to happen…

* * *

Later on, I told the gang that I would go and visit the Oliver family tonight and they agreed with me. So I brought some flowers and went out to the hotel. I walked into the door and knocked, but there was no answer. I knocked harder, but there was still no answer…

What was going on?

"Hello?" I called out. "It's me, Pizza Steve?"

There was still no answer. I looked that the door had opened a little, so I opened the door to see the whole room a total mess with the moon shining on it. There were a few blood stains everywhere. Who could have done this? Suddenly, I heard a sullen voice.

"Help…"

I walked around the room to find the voice until it leads to the bedroom. I opened the doors to see two bodies on the blood-stained bed. They were Jessica and Alice! I ran into them and trying to see if they were alive.

"Jessica! Alice! Please, wake up!"

Only Alice woke up weakly. She was coughing blood and then looked at me. "Pizza Steve…? Is…that you?"

"Yes, Alice! It's me! What happened?"

"I-It was…" Alice continued coughing blood. "…her…She did this to me and Jessica…"

"Who's she and is Jessica still alive!?"

Alice then let out her tears. "Jessica…is dead…It was our mom…she did this to us…"

My eyes widened in fear. It was Laura!? Laura was behind all of this!? I remembered the things about her…

_And now he's gone, I don't know what to do. Now I have to live here with Jessica and Alice until our home is fixed. But for now, I'd decided to calm myself down along with the girls. So now, I'm feeling better._

"I know…it was you…who killed our father." Alice choked out.

"What!? How did you know!?"

"I know…what you have…an inner demon…I can see it…in your eyes…"

"Alice…I'm so very sorry—!"

"You should be…you fool…but I forgive you…"

I started to cry a little and wiped my tears.

"Please stop our mother…before it's too late…"

Alice then stopped breathing as she died.

"NOOOO!" I screamed.

That was it. I'm running out of time. I quickly went out of the room and went out to find out where Laura is. I ran up to all or the stairs until I finally went to the roof to see Laura walking up to the edge of the building while she was holding a knife. I ran out to stop her.

"LAURA, NO!" I screamed out loud.

Laura turned around as I stopped. My eyes widened in fear as I looked at her horrid appearance. She had ripped-up messy hair and ripped clothes with blood stains all over her clothes, her hair, and her face. She smiled like Alice's signature smile.

"Laura, what are you doing!?"

Laura then gave out a psychotic laugh. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to END IT ALL!"

"But why!? You used to have a husband and two great daughters! Why do you want to kill it off if you have the perfect life!?"

Laura then laughed but gave me an angry face. "You want to know!? Well I'll tell you, JACKBASS! I didn't even LOVE my life! I FREAKIN' HATED IT! I LIED to you about me and my husband! Sure what I said about him was true, but I didn't wanted to MARRY him in the FIRST DUCKING PLACE! And then there were my daughters! I FREAKIN' hated them, but THEY don't even know yet! And you know what the big shocker is!? SURPRISE, SURPRISE! After my husband died, I was FREAKIN' HAPPY! I didn't know who killed him, but I was happy for that!"

I couldn't believe this. Laura Oliver, the wife of a murdered husband, was responsible for the killings of her children and the stuff that she was put up on. I have no choice but to tell her that I killed her husband.

"Laura, listen to me! I killed your husband. I don't know why, but it was me okay!?"

Laura then frowned but laughed again. "OH THANK YOU! Thank you for killing him!"

"WHAT!?"

"YES! I said THANK YOU! I planned my WHOLE like to kill him, but my luck came true! And now that that RASTARD is gone for good, I killed my DAUGHTERS, who were nothing but LITTLE WHORES!"

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" I screamed. "They aren't any of that! You just said that just because to hate them! I knew something was up with you! You were nothing but a ducking liar who wants to kill her _own_ family so she can be happy all to herself! YOU are nothing but a DUCKING WHORE! I'm going to stop this…ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

I charge into Laura, but I quickly stopped when she aimed her knife at her left shoulder. "STOP NOW! Or else, I'll stab myself! As a matter fact…LET ME DO IT INSTEAD!"

Laura kept stabbing and stabbing her left shoulder until blood came out rapidly. I was in shock of this. If she kept stabbing herself, then she might die of blood loss! She then throw her knife away as it fell onto the long building. She then faced me with her wicked smile.

"Now that's over, I have to finish off myself so this madness would end forever!" Then then walked to the edge of the roof and put her arms up for what's going to happen next.

"NO! DON'T!" I screamed as I ran after her but stopped when she turned her head to face me,

"Thank you, Pizza Steve for making my like happy again from those WRETCHED WHORES! I OWE YOU ONE!"

"LAURA!"

"GOOD-BYE!" Laura then turned her head and laughed as she dropped down.

I looked at her, still laughing while falling. Many people looked at her and I see that the police and news people came in. I heard Laura saying her final words…

"DAVE! MY DAUGHTERS! I'M GLAD THAT YOU ALL DIED! AHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

_**CRACK!**_

People were screaming in fear as I looked down to see something red. It was actually Laura, who died in her own blood and broken bones. I can't believe this. The whole Oliver family…are all dead.

"No…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed out loud.

Suddenly, I was then transported back to the suburban area. I wondered why and how I got here, until, I heard a familiar voice.

"That was amazing, don't ya think!?"

I turned around to see Alice floating up and smiling at me.

"You transported me here!? Why!?"

"Of course, you big dum-dum! I got you outta here! That performance was beautiful! I can't believe the mother would say those things about her own family! What a great show!"

"Great show!? Performance!? That wasn't any of that! That lady wanted to kill her own family not for her amusement, but in order keep her life from being miserable! Her family was the reason that her life was horrible! It's not funny! Now that she died, the whole Oliver family is finished! They're gone, deceased, and never to return! And you think it's funny!?"

"Well, I do like to killing and seeing people die so badly!" Alice smiled.

I then sighed. "Get the duck out of here. I have to go home now."

"Okay then! See ya later!" Alice then came back inside me.

I then walked back to the RV with depression. When I opened the door, I looked to see the gang watching TV. Uncle Grandpa then looked at me. "Hey, Pizza Steve! How was it?"

I didn't want to answer as I put my head down.

"Pizza Steve, are you okay?"

"…Turn on the news…"

"What?"

"I said…turn on the news…"

"Okay!"

The news was turned on to see a news lady looking sad.

_Breaking news. The family of Dave Oliver were killed fifteen minutes ago. It turns out that Laura Oliver, the wife of her murdered husband, was responsible for murdering her daughters, but could have poisoned her own husband._

"What!?" Uncle Grandpa screamed.

_According to her journal police found, it said that Laura's life was ruined by her husband and her own daughters, and planned to kill them. However, after her husband was murdered, she was able to kill her daughters and unwillingly kill herself. The police said that Laura didn't kill her husband since there was no poison with her, but we still don't know who the murder is. More info about this next._

The news was quickly turned off by Uncle Grandpa as he started sobbing and then stopped. He looked at me. "Pizza Steve, I'm so sorry!"

"…I know. I tried to stop Laura, but I was too late! And because of that, the whole family are all dead!" I choked while sobbing.

"Maybe I can bring them back to life!"

"No! Don't do that! Just let it be! You can't bring them back to life, Uncle Grandpa! It'll make things more complicated!"

"Or maybe you should turn yourself in." Mr. Gus suggested.

"NO! I mean…no. If I do, they might think that I killed Dave, but I _didn't_! Just leave me alone. Good night." I then walked away, leaving my friends alone…

* * *

Later on, it was late at night and everyone was sleeping, except for me. I was in my bed with my pajamas on, thinking about what had happened a few hours ago. Why did this had to happen? Laura looked so _innocent_ that it looked like she would never kill her _own_ family! I guess Alice was right. Maybe innocence is just plain _stupid_. I don't know why but Alice is hiding something and I will figure out why.

"I will find out…I will…" I spoke and went to sleep…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Okay, so that was Chapter Two, and yes, it was really emotional wasn't it? Chapters Four and Five will be both a two-parter called Innocence Parts 1 and 2 and it will be on next Sunday. It will focus on Pizza Steve, where he is forced to kill a teenager, who is said to be a murderer, but however, when it turns out to be a trick by Alice, Pizza Steve faces a turn of tragic and emotional events of innocence…**

**Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Please tell me in the comments section! I will see you all next Sunday or another Sunday or any other Sunday! See you then :D!**


End file.
